<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disaster(s) Averted by GoldenRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325333">Disaster(s) Averted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven'>GoldenRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diverted Courses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Giovanni saves Silver from Pryce, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Rescue, Time Travel Fix-It, it's off screen tho, or at least the aftermath of the time travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, it should have been obvious there would be other children involved, no one would go to such lengths just for one, but it had still come as a surprise when, after guards and blaring alarms, he’d come across Silver, along with four older children, all with…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakaki | Giovanni &amp; Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diverted Courses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disaster(s) Averted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni sinks into the chair by the window in the hotel room, his gaze locked on Silver’s sleeping form, tucked under both his jacket and a blanket on the bed. The boy had fallen asleep curled under the table in the room, and it had taken a while to be sure he was asleep enough to not wake when moved. And he really does need to sleep, Giovanni doubts he’s gotten much if any since…</p><p>The base hadn’t been that hard to find. He’d been told to look for vents, and in theory, a pokemon could have dug down from there, but he was hesitant to do so and risk burying anyone underneath.</p><p>So he’d had to find the main entrance; a set of metal doors hidden in a rock formation, that Nidoking had torn through with ease.</p><p>They’d been met with a blast of cold air, before venturing in.</p><p>Looking back, it should have been obvious there would be other children involved, no one would go to such lengths just for one, but it had still come as a surprise when, after guards and blaring alarms, he’d come across Silver, along with four older children, all with…</p><p>Silver’s mask is sitting on a shelf across the room, he hadn’t let Giovanni take it off him until they’d reached the hotel, and even then he’d been distressed. There are cuts along the edge of his face like small fingernails had dug into flesh, and it doesn’t take much to imagine he’d gotten in trouble for trying to remove it. His skin had been raw from tears and snot, and he’d only stopped rubbing at his face when he fell asleep.</p><p>That’s not the only injury on the boy either, his chest and shoulders are bruised from the bird’s talons, and judging by how he’d been holding his side all day, Giovanni wouldn’t be surprised if the injury reached his ribs.</p><p>But he’s here. He’s safe.</p><p>Whatever hell the boy from the future had been put through has been averted.</p><p>He’d left the other children with Ecruteak’s gym leader. They’re all old enough they should be able to provide at least their families’ names if not contact information, and then it’ll be over for them too.</p><p>Silver starts crying in his sleep, and Giovanni gets up, walking over to him.</p><p>He sets a hand on the boy’s back, rubbing circles gently in an attempt to soothe him, but he still wakes up, eyes wide and frantic.</p><p>“You’re safe,” Giovanni murmurs, pulling his hand back to let him sit up.</p><p>Silver stares quietly at him, not speaking.</p><p>He hasn’t said anything since Giovanni had found him.</p><p>Giovanni holds his arms out, and Silver climbs into his lap, still tense.</p><p>“They’re gone. We’ll go home tomorrow.”</p><p>Silver still stays quiet, and Giovanni lays down, letting the boy settle on his chest the way he had when he was a baby. He keeps a hand on Silver’s back, and little by little the tension leaves his body.</p><p>No child should be this terrified.</p><p>Silver clings to his shirt, and Giovanni can feel him rubbing tears and snot off on it, but he doesn’t stop him. At least he’s doing something other than sitting in silence.</p><p>He’d run up to him in the caves, relief temporarily overriding fear, but since then he’s been completely silent, and other than his panic when Giovanni had tried to take the mask off, has been disturbingly limp when it comes to being moved around or checked for injuries.</p><p>He’d been gone less than a week, and that had already been enough to leave lasting effects, Giovanni’s sure.</p><p>It makes him wonder what the other boy had been so desperate to prevent, that he’d almost been willing to let this happen.</p><p>He has an answer for at least some of his hesitance, given the other children in the hidden prison. No one would have known they were there if he stopped his own kidnapping, Giovanni supposes, and that level of concern is admirable, but that he’d been scared to stop it all together has him worried.</p><p>At least if it was retaliation from Pryce that he was worried about it won’t be an issue.</p><p>Giovanni hadn’t gone into the mountain with the intention of doing anything to the man, but the frozen corridors, the masks, the terrified children…</p><p>He hadn’t had a lot of motivation to stop Nidoking from throwing the bastard into a wall when he’d tried to attack and hadn’t bothered to take a closer look when he didn’t get up again.</p><p>It wasn’t intentional.</p><p>And can he really be faulted for placing the safety of five traumatized children, including his son, over checking on the man who’d hurt them in the first place? He’d needed to get them out as soon as possible after all.</p><p>Besides, his team had collapsed the base, and any guards who could go to the police would need to explain what they’d been doing there in the first place.</p><p>No one will know.</p><p>Silver’s safe, that’s what matters.</p><p>Against his chest, the boy stirs, and Giovanni lifts his arm to let him push his head up.</p><p>“Going home?” he asks, his voice barely audible, but it’s a relief to hear it at all.</p><p>“Yes, Silver. You’re going home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't just not kill him, come on-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>